Ticket to Hell
by Suki Kiryuu
Summary: I didn't think I would ever fall in love after what happened to me 7 years ago..but why do I find that the most unsociable guy in the school is more than what he shows off on the outside. Why do I feel like I'm always being watched and targeted? I'm bad at summaries, ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my second story of Vampire Knight! So, here it is...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor any of it's characters. I only own my OC Mei Tsubaki.  
**_

_**Chapter One: In the Past..  
**_

"Uh, why is it so cold?" I muttered.

I trudged my feet through the white snow trying to look for shelter. It was December the coldest time of the year. It was also the time when snowflakes would fall. Everywhere I looked was completely white in fact the whole town was covered in a blanket of icy snow.

"I d-don't think I c-can make it..." I then blacked out.

**_EARLIER_**

"I don't wanna hear it..the sound of my mother's screams..."

Mom was the only one I loved because she was the only one that understood me and truly loved me back. My mom's name was Misa Michaelis the most popular Idol in Japan. She was popular for her looks and her beautiful talent to sing like an angel. During business when she went to her new studio that was still in reconstruction she met a man named Sebastian Michaelis who indeed was an architect fell in love at first sight. Not long after they got married and became the happiest couple in the world until Sebastian lost his job three years ago.

Ever since dad lost his job he couldn't find a new one that suited him so he stayed jobless, but mom was an Idol so it was no biggie. But as dad got bored he started to drink more every day. It got worse every time and mom and I didn't like it. We chose to confront him about it (Or should I say my mom did) but everything turned for the worse. He started to abuse my mom as my mom would tell me to go to my room. I listened to what she said as I would also clamp my hands over my ears as I didn't wanna hear my mother's screams.

One day when I was stepping out of my room I heard some glass break.

"Mom..." I whispered.

I began to worry. I tiptoed through the house trying not to alert my dad that I was awake. I heard footsteps coming my way and I looked up to see my dad charging at me with a bag (probably his personal things) slung over his shoulders. His jet black hair flew behind him as he ran. I looked up into his eyes to see his maroon eyes full of regret. I averted my gaze to his hand and realized his pale white hands were covered in crimson red blood.

"D-dad what did you do?!" I stuttered.

He ignored what I said as he got closer to me. I was just standing there like an idiot to shocked to do anything. When he reached me he slapped me across the face which sent me flying into the wall and yelled:

"Get out my way you damn brat!"

With that he left and took the car with him. I scrambled to my feet as I couldn't bear to know what happened to my mother. I walked into the living room not expecting the worst scenario...have a guess what I was wrong.

"Mom!" I yelled.

I rushed to my mom's side as her chocolate brown hair was now drenched in a pool of her own blood. I lifted my mother's head on to my lap and examined her wound. It had seemed she had been impaled by a glass vase through her lung area which made it difficult to breath. I could tell by the way her emerald eyes lost that shine that this was her last breath.

"Mom! Please don't leave me! Don't die, I-I need you to stay with me. Don't go, I love you!" I shouted like my life depended on it.

"G-get out of h-here..."

She died like that on the spot, without another breath. I would of stayed there and sobbed my eyes out but I wanted to respect my mother's last dying words. I ran down the halls with my licorice colored hair flying in my face. I stopped at my room and grabbed all my precious and necessary thing into a silver and green colored bag. I was about to leave when I saw my dead mom's body on the ground. I decided that the world shall know of her death. I took my phone out from my pocket and dialed 911.

"911, What's the problem?" a man answered.

"My mom the famous idol, Misa Michaelis, was impaled in the lung and is now dead. Come right away to Karachi street 1078, zip code 78792."

"Umm.. excuse me, is there an adult there?" the man replied.

"Just come." I demanded.

I hung up before he could speak any further. I ran out the door with my favorite bag only wearing a loose white baggy shirt and baggy blue pants.

_**Present**_

I slowly opened my eyes and absorbed in the surroundings around me. I could obvisoulsy tell I was on a large comfy bed in a small high class apartment. I heard footsteps outside the black velvet door and prepared myself. The door knob slowly turned and the door opened. To my surprise there was a very tall white man with brown combed hair (and a little curl out in front) and a pair of chocolate eyes to match. He was dressed in sloppy white clothes and I instantly assumed he was the who rescued me.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." he spoke softly.

The guy set off a bad vibe and I immediately did not trust him.

"What's your name and why did you save me?" I demanded.

"Aizen Sosuke and I saved you because if I didn't you would of died." Aizen chuckled.

We stared at each other for a long time as he walked closer to me with soft eyes. I let my guard down falling into his trance and I started think that he wasn't all that bad. That was until he spoke.

"Don't I get a reward for saving you?" Aizen smirked.

"Huh? !"

"You heard me. I. Deserve. A. Reward."

I was frightened to the bone. I tried to leave and run for the door but I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my wrists and slammed me down on to the bed. Before I could do anything he straddled me tight so I couldn't go anyway.

"Going so early, I haven't even had the chance to make you feel comfortable yet!"

"Stop! no get mph-" Before I could finish he was already kissing me. It wasn't a sweet one, it was harsh and rough.

He slipped his hand up my shirt and started messing with my breasts. I tried to scream but he'd always kiss me to shut me up. I guess he was frustrated with me being covered up in clothing because he started to rip my clothes away. He moved his mouth down to my breast and started to suck on them, the other hand covering my mouth once again preventing me from screaming. He then whispered

"Comfortable yet?"

I tried to escape by squirming so he took that as a no. He proceeded to rip off of my loose pants.

"No!"I said my voice being muffled but still understandable.

"Shut up!" Aizen slammed his hips into me. I grimaced in pain.

"You seem a little hot, let me help you." He ripped off all my remaining clothing. He licked his lips hungrily and continued to kiss me. I felt his fingers go into my wet core. I let out soft moans which seemed to satisfy him. He continued to sloppily kiss me and finger me. The pain was too much. The way he thrusted his hips into me, how he created marks all over my body with his mouth, but then he did something weird. He licked my neck and was sucking my blood? ! I finally blacked out.

When I came out of unconsciousness I felt myself being carried. I slowly opened my eyes to see a tall man. He had honey colored hair, auburn eyes, and wore a black trench coat. I realized I had been wrapped up in cloth and I tried to adjust myself. He looked down at me when I started to move. He gave me a warm smile and spoke.

"Don't worry, your safe now. Those scary people are all gone now, okay?"

"Who a-are you?" I asked shakily.

"Kaien Cross, whats yours?" He asked gently as if not trying to scare me.

"Mei Mich-" I thought about it for a minute. I don't want the same last name as that bastard so I decided to stay with my mother's birth last name.

"I'm Mei Tsubaki."

"Well Mei, I'm taking you to a safer place where you can stay."

I gave a single nod and listened to the others on the street. One man who looked worn out and old was yelling something like:

"Give money to your old time favorite hero, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He hollered.

"I may not have my spiritual pressure back..."He mumbled

"But I can still bring good to the world, I just need a whole lot of money donations!"

He had a faint after shave, long orange hair, and wore a black yukata. There were many others like him and it made me wonder. I would of been like them if Kaien hadn't saved me. Wait, I was with Aizen..how did he find me?

"Umm...Kaien how did you find me?

"Oh well, you see the man who "attacked" you was a vampire..." My evergreen orbs lit up in suprisement.

"I know that it may seem silly but it is indeed the truth. Not all vampires are like that as you will see but he was a special case."

"How so?"

Kaien went into detail about the different level vampires. I had learned that Aizen was a level E and had to be exterminated.

"Did you...kill the level E?"

He had a confused face on but it soon turned into a happy smile again.

"No, I was accompanying one of my children, Zero Kiryuu, who is a vampire hunter and he is the one that killed him." Kaien explained.

"You have children?" I asked surprised.

"Well yes, but there adopted and I still love them like my own. My other child is Yuki cross. She's very very sweet, I just know you guys will get along perfectly. Soon you'll be my daughter too." He smiled with joy.

_Just when things were getting worse, things turned around into good things in no time. _I thought to myself.

"Hmm...then were is Zero?" I asked confused.

"He left without me and is at the house now."

_I guess that makes sense. I wonder what they'll look like._

"Were here."

I looked up to see a large building that reminded me of a castle.

"What is this place?"

"Cross Academy, It is my home and the place you will attend school in a couple of years...and don't worry your going to be completely safe here."

We walked in through the big black gates and into the headmaster's building. I looked up to see a sign that said "Headmaster's Office". When we walked into the room the first thing I saw was a young brunette girl with large caramel eyes. Her porcelain skin complimented her eyes very well. Right next to her was a young boy about my age who had glistening silver hair and the most beautiful lavender eyes I had seen and to also to mention his pale white skin. His eyes looked soft yet sorrowful. I immediately assumed he was the vampire hunter Kaien was talking about named Zero. I was cut out of my thoughts when Kaien spoke up.

"Mei, this is Yuki and Zero the ones I mentioned earlier."

He sat me down and I gripped the cloth around me. Although Kaien said they were his children and they were nice, I still didn't trust them because I had already been deceived many times before. The one named Yuki walked up to me and smiled.

"Hi Mei." She extended her hand out towards me and It immediately reminded of when my dad went to go slap and I instinctively closed my eyes and flinched.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you..." I heard Yuki say.

"Yuki, take Mei to the bathroom so she can wash herself off." Kaien told Yuki.

She nodded and led me towards the bathroom. Before she reached for my cloth, she asked

"Is it okay if I take it off?" I gave a simple nod implying I was saying yes. I heard her gasp as she saw the marks all over my body. She assisted me in the bathtub and helped to scrub me.

"Thank you." I muttered as she draped a towel over my shoulders. She gave me a cheery smile.

"Your welcome."

I changed into a black long sleeve shirt and grey sweat pants. Yuki then led me out back to Kaien.

"Mei, are you hungry?" I just made dinner." Kaien Inquired.

I mumbled a yes and we all went to the dining room. I sat down next to Yuki and right across from Zero. We all started to eat and the food was absolutely delicious but as I was eating I saw Zero staring at me the whole time. I decided to ignore it though and continued eating. After dinner Kaien told Zero to show me to where my room was, which was right next to Zero's. We stopped at my bedroom door and I turned my head to Zero.

"Thank you and goodnight..."

"No problem." With that he went into his room and left me standing there outside my door.

I turned the knob on my door and went into my room. It was pretty comfy and not that small. I had to remind myself later to put up some things up 'cause the room was really plain. As I slid into my bed I let a couple of tears escape my eyes as I thought about today events. Quickly wiping them away I fell asleep somewhat hoping when I woke up that this was all a bad dream...no it was too real, I knew it wasn't.

_**(A/N: Like the story so far... I hope you do! On top of the page I mentioned I didn't own Vampire knight or any of It's characters, well that's true. But I do not own the characters Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler & Aizen Sosuke and Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. If there is any other characters from different shows you want me to add in this story that play a part such as a cop, store manager, gangsters, etc. Just tell me in your review.**_

_**Please Review and Rate! **_


	2. AN

HI Everyone. Sorry this isnt a chapter. I am here to tell you that this story is on Hiatus until Christmas. Very Sorry. This happened because I got on a ban from my mom on the laptop. Bye!


End file.
